


Always hard to see past the surface

by prkjimin



Series: dmmd dump [2]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, also noiz and sly getting a lil rough you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 15:47:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2156214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prkjimin/pseuds/prkjimin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sly thinks Noiz is cute, but that doesn't mean they'll become a thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always hard to see past the surface

**Author's Note:**

> i made this into series because i suck 
> 
> again, all mistakes are mine, this isn't read over very well, and yeah.
> 
>  
> 
> note: this entire thing is just like sly and noiz being rough with eachother in a sense that isn't entirely sexual wowza

 

 

 

Noiz groaned lowly as he was pressed roughly against the alley wall, his shoulders digging into the brick behind him just hard enough for him to feel the pressure.

“Fuck you,” he spat, scowling at the just barely shorter male in front of him. A knee was raised to his stomach suddenly then, causing the blonde gasp as the air from his lungs escaped him.

 

“Workin' on it,” Sly smirked, licking his bottom lip before he lunged forward to attack Noiz' neck with a series of rough bites and hard sucks, littering the pale skin with deep bruises. Without warning, Sly's hand ripped Noiz's shirt open, buttons flying all over the narrow alley they were pressed between, the blue haired boy hiking up the long sleeve under that to Noiz' chest.

He ducked his head down, nipping fiercely at the younger's nipple, switching between the two. Noiz arches his back at the sweet but shallow sting, another groan leaving his throat.

 

Sly's hands gradually made their way to Noiz's belt, hands hover for a moment. There was a beat of hesitation, almost like Sly was deciding what exactly to do with the boy next, and Noiz used that time to switch their positions.

He roughly shoved Sly against the opposite wall, enjoying the pained whine that emitted from Sly's mouth.

 

“That hurt, you fucking brat.” Sly growled, eyebrows drawn together as he glares at the green eyed male, who just shrugged in response.

“Don't really care.” Noiz commented as his mouth hovered by Sly's ear, breathing hotly against him for a moment before he trailed viscous love bites down the span of Sly's neck, shoulder and down to his collarbones, mimicking what the other man had been doing to him no more than five minutes ago.

 

Sly gave Noiz's hair a sharp tug and pushed down on one of his shoulders at the same time he pressed his hips forward, giving an obvious signal of what he wanted. Noiz dropped to his knees, quick fingers unhooking Sly's belt and popping the button open, shoving his pants down his thighs just enough for Noiz to be able to get his hands on the older man's cock.

 

Noiz doesn't waste any time teasing, just takes the older boy's erection into his mouth and sucks, hollowing his cheeks as he sinks down the length of the Sly's dick. He isn't being particularly careful, either, and he's sure that his teeth scrap along Sly's shaft a few times, based off Sly's reaction off pulling his hair and hissing whenever Noiz gets too careless, but regardless of the minor discomforts Sly still comes, hips jerking forward harshly.

 

As soon as Sly releases Noiz's hair, the younger pulls his mouth off his slowly softening length . He plays with the bitter liquid on his tongue for a moment, feeling the thick consistency of it before he swallows it down. It's a bit gross, but Noiz doesn't exactly dislike it.

After doing himself back up, Sly squats down so he's level with Noiz and stares deeply into his eyes, leaning forward until their noses are nearly touching.

 

“You're cute,” Sly says, and his voice is low and hoarse, as if he's the one he just had a dick shoved down his throat. “But we're not going to be a thing.” He finishes, gripping Noiz's jaw as he leans forward and connects their lips, swiping his tongue along Noiz's before he pulls back and stands up, giving him another glance before he turns and leaves.

 

“Take care of yourself too, eh. Wouldn't want you walking around with a hard-on,” Sly says, tone teasing.

 

Noiz doesn't chase after anyone, but he's determined to get Sly.

 


End file.
